Many vending machines have a solid front door such that the consumers cannot see the products stored within. Such a solid door allows for storing the products in a first in, first out (“FIFO”) fashion without concern for aesthetics. Such FIFO rotation ensures that the products therein are dispensed in a timely and efficient manner.
Glass front vending machines, however, allow the consumers to see the products within the vending machine. As such, glass front venders allow the consumers to select the desired product by location. This type of selection, however, can lead to certain stocking locations being vended only after the preferred locations are empty. Such empty vending locations may give consumers the impression that the remaining products are old or stale. This vending pattern also may lead to poor product lifetime as well as increased maintenance time in that the older products either must be manually moved from the less desirable locations or left to be removed when out of date.
There is a desire, therefore, for improved vending machines and/or improved vending methods for providing first in, first out dispensing of the products therein. The vending machines and methods preferably should display the products to be dispensed in a prominent and attractive manner so as to gain the consumer's attention and interest.